The Castaways
by I am Katie Daughter of Demeter
Summary: Okay, so This is the story of six unknown Olympians, who have gotton shunned. This story follows their children, and what they do when they are rejected at Camp Half Blood as well. This is Co-Authored with I am Gwen commander of the EAOO, She wrote the first chapter, and I wrote the Prologue, R&R. Curently non updating until further notice
1. Prologue : Katie

(Third Person POV)

The 16 Olympians all sat in the throne room of Olympus, Doing what they usually do on every other day.

Zeus was throwing his Lighting Bolt at a target

Hera was making sure Zeus didn't impale someone

Hades was going through files of the dead

Apollo was writing ANOTHER Haiku

Artemis was sharping her arrows

Athena was Reading a book

Hermes was talking on his cell phone

Aphrodite was looking at herself in the mirror

Ares with flexing his muscles

Hestia was doing nothing

Demeter was watering her plants

Dionysus was drinking cup after cup of Grape Juice

Ulus was stuffing his face with food

Amaraus was writing down what cancer he should come up with next

Jamis was making a storm in New York

Rylia was deciding Mortal's Destinies

Maritae was making up new Lies that Mortals could tell

Marais was glaring at Poseidon

Poseidon was glaring at Marais.

The Throne room doors flew open, and when I say flew open I mean they flew open.

In the Door way stood two Titans, Gaia, and Kronos, the most hated Titans of all.

All the Olympians turned their attention towards the door and Zeus stood up angry

"You dare show your faces here!" He yelled at them and Gaia smiled,

"Why yes, Yes we do" She replied and Zeus became wrapped in vines, he glared at Demeter who raised her hands in defense then looked back at Gaia, Gaia smirked and made the vines tighter. Demeter stood up and tried to break Zeus free but Gaia's power over the vines was too powerful.

Artemis knocked an Arrow and shot at Gaia, Kronos flicked the Arrow away and shot a blast of energy at Artemis, Artemis lifted up her shield but the blast went right through it and shot her flying into a wall.

Apollo stood up and shot a blast of light at Gaia, the blast shot Gaia in the chest and sent her flying. The vines disappeared and Zeus coughed heavily.

Kronos shot a blast of Energy at Apollo who wasn't paying attention and was shot back 15 feet and into a pillar.

Demeter stood and shot a blast of plants at Kronos who created a shield out of energy,

Hera ran over to go help Apollo but was shot in the chest with an arrow; everyone stopped and glanced over at Rylia. She was holding a bow with an empty quiver on her back. A single tear left her eye and fell to the ground. She quickly turned around and stabbed Hades in the chest with a dagger.

Aphrodite ran away screaming but was shot with a blast of blue light, all the gods turned to see Maritae's hands smoking. A tear left Zeus' eye and Maritae ran over by Kronos and stood next to him.

Ares went to strike Kronos but was stopped by his feet being stuck in jello, he turned to look at Ulus, Ulus smirked and turned the Jello into hardened jello trapping Ares,

Dionysus went to strike Gaia but fell to the ground holding his chest where is heart was, he looked up and saw Amaraus, Amaraus slowly made is hands turn into fists and doing so the pain in Dionysus chest grew worse.

Hestia went to run away but was stopped by a lightning bolt going right through her chest, she looked over and Saw Jamis with a Lightning bolt in his hands.

Poseidon shot water at Kronos and the others. They were all hit but it wasn't strong enough to blast them back,

Marais ran over by Poseidon and smiled, Poseidon smiled back and they both raised their hands and a huge wave of water blasted Kronos and the others and they were all knocked out.

Poseidon and Marais cheered and hugged each other but quickly released the hug and stood there awkwardly. . .

(Time Jump)

The 13 Olympians sat in, what was left of the throne room. Zeus stood and everyone paid attention to him,

"As you know, Ulus, Amaraus, Jamis, Rylia, and Maritae have betrayed us" Zeus said and they all nodded,

"Their thrones will be destroyed. And we'll never speak of them" Zeus said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Poseidon stood and Zeus glanced over at his brother,

"Marais is a betrayer!" Poseidon yelled and Marais stood up shocked

"What?!, but I helped you defeat them!" She yelled at him and he shook his head,

"You were being controlled!" Poseidon yelled and Marais glared at him,

"That is the stupidest excuse I ever heard!. You're just afraid I'll steal your throne!" She yelled back and Poseidon pointed to her

"You see!, She is a threat to us and must be kicked out of Olympus!" Poseidon yelled and Marais' eyes glowed bright green but it quickly faded,

"Marais, I am afraid we'll have to kick you out" Zeus said

"FINE!, IF YOU WANT ME GONE SO BAD I'LL LEAVE!" She yelled at them and walked off angrily. . .

_Years past and the Olympians were careful not to let out any information about the four others. Marais met up with the other three Olympians and they set out a plan to destroy the Olympians. This story is about the Children of those four untold Olympians. . . . _


	2. The Seven : Gwen

Grace Stoked the fire. Felix was making some food, and Lucas was tying it up. Alexis and Adyson were trying to pitch the tent. Rose and Harvey were out hunting for some fire wood.

They were hoping to have an easy night. You see, recently, they found out they were Demigods. Now, they were headed to the camp, but monsters kept attacking them. Someone in one of Rose's dreams had informed her it was more than normal. They were told they were very powerful, and that all the other gods wanted them dead. Voices had urged them towards Iowa, but they assumed, since the voices had an evil laugh, to go in the oppisite direction.

They had Decided to go to New York, where a kinder voice had told them there was a camp.

Hiss, Hiss.

Adyson Looked up from the pole she was trying to connect with Alexis'. Adyson sighed. Basilisks.

Felix's eyes lit up with delight. Oh, how he loved making Basilik Jello cubes. Felix quickly encased The four Basilisks in A giantic cube of Cherry Jello.

Everyone relaxed, and went back to their respective activities.

The Next morning, they began to pack up.

"Hey Lucas! Can you get the food down?" Felix asked, always the first to ask about food.

"Yeah, hang on." Lucas said, as her small figure climbed the tree. "Catch!" She yelled, dropping the food to Felix.

Alexis and Adyson were of course fighting.

"NO! Adyson, all the poles went in THIS bag!" Alexis yelled, holding up a small Gray bag.

"No, They didn't! They went into this!" Adyson said, Holding up dark green Roll.

"Guys! They went inside the tent once you roll it up!" Rose Interjected, Grabbing both bags.

Harvey Was putting out the fire, whilst Grace was tieing up the firewood.

"Guys, come on! We have to make it to the camp before sundown tonight!" Harvey yelled, loading the gear onto Lucas' Horse, named Magix. He threw the bridle rope to Lucas.

They started walking, having made sure the tent, food, and firewood was stowed properly.

They made good time, until Felix started asking,... THE QUESTION.

"How much longer? I'm starving and tired!"

"Geez, Felix! We've only been walking for 3 hours!" Grace complained.

Four hours later, They began to see the camp. It was beautiful! It had a large lake, a lava wall, pegasus stables, tons of Cabins, a large dining hall, a strawberry feild, Archery ranges, and Sword fighting arenas. It was amazing.


	3. The Claiming : Katie

_Four hours later, they began to see the camp. It was beautiful! It had a large lake, a lava wall, and Pegasus stables, tons of Cabins, a large dining hall, a strawberry field, Archery ranges, and Sword fighting arenas. It was amazing._

* * *

The Children walked down the hill and smiled and everything they saw, Magix started neighing and trashing around like crazy,

"Lucas!. Tame your horse!" Felix yelled and Lucas glared at him

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM TRYING TO DO?!" She yelled back at him and kept trying to stop Magix from freaking out and kept talking soft and low.

"I may be the cause of her actions" They all heard a voice say and turned to look at a half man half horse. Lucas jumped and Rose screamed a little

"My name is Chiron, I am a centaur. Sorry if I frightened you" He said

"Sorry, we're just not used to seeing someone. Of your nature" Adyson said and Chiron nodded,

"I get that a lot, Percy can put your horse in the stables. I must have a talk with all of you" Chiron said and whistled, a boy with black messy hair and bright green eyes ran up next to Chiron.

"Yes?" He asked and Chiron pointed to the horse, the boy sighed and walked over to Lucas and Magix.

"Mind if I take her?" the boy said and Lucas hesitated but handed him the rope,

"Thanks" He said and walked off with Magix to the stables.

"Now the rest of you come with me" Chiron said and trotted into a big house while the seven kids followed.

* * *

Chiron sat in his wheel chair, Adyson and Alexis sat on the couch, Lucas and Felix sat on one side of the couch on the floor, while Rose Grace and Harvey sat on the other side.

"Now, I must know before we start. Do you know that you are demigods?" Chiron asked and all the kids nodded,

"Alright, do you know who your godly parent is?" He asked and they all shook their heads.

"Well, I guess you may stay in the Hermes cabin until we find out your parentage. You may all go" He said and they all stood up and left the Big house.

* * *

"What do we do?" Adyson asked

"I don't know" Rose replied, a girl run up to them and she had curly blond hair, grey eyes, and a tan.

"Hey!, you seven must be the new demigods right?" The girl asked and they nodded,

"Alright!, well I am Annabeth Daughter of Athena. And I'll show you around!" She said and they all looked at each other and back at her,

"Follow me!" Annabeth said and started walking ahead of everyone and they followed her.

* * *

Annabeth showed them the Archery Arena, the Dining Hall, the Cabins, the forest, the Strawberry fields, the lava wall, the stables, and the Lake. She left them at the lake because Percy came and said that Chiron wanted them. .

"So, what do you think about camp?" Felix asked Alexis,

"I guess it's alright" Alexis replied,

"I think it's awesome!" Lucas replied and everyone nodded,

"It's pretty cool" Rose said and Adyson nodded,

"So. Any thoughts about who our parents could be?" Harvey asked and Adyson sighed,

"I think mine is Apollo" Adyson replied and Alexis laughed sarcastically

"Sure, that would mean he would be MY parent too. And there is no way, I think that Demeter is our parent" Alexis said and Adyson rolled her eyes.

"I think MY parent is Hermes" Felix said and everyone nodded,

"Mine is Aphrodite" Rose said

"I think mine could be Artemis, even though she is a Virgin" Lucas said

"Mine is Zeus, I am sure" Grace said

"I think mine is Hades" Harvey said and Adyson nodded. A horn blew in the distance and they knew it was time for dinner,

"Alright guys, we better go" Lucas said and everyone nodded and stood up and headed over to the Dining hall. . .

* * *

The Seven children sat at the Hermes Table all zig zag from each other, Lucas sat across from Felix, Adyson sat Across from Alexis, Harvey sat across from Rose, and Grace sat across from Conner Stoll.

"So, Grace. You're new Huh?" Conner asked and Grace nodded,

"And you don't know who your parent is?" He asked and Grace stared at him,

"Why do you think I'm sitting here?" She replied,

"Don't have to be so snotty" Conner said and she sighed, and then took a bite out of her roll.

"Campers!, as you know we have Seven new Demigods!. Their Parentage is unknown, but please try to make them feel welcome!" Chiron said and trotted off and the talking began again, The Seven children were eating their dinner and talking and laughing. Then everything stopped, dead silence. Everyone was looking at the seven children.

Lucas looked up and a bright question mark was above her forehead with a black aura around it,

Felix looked up and a jello block was above him surrounded by a pink aura,

Alexis and Adyson looked up and a cloud with a lightning bolt coming out of it was above their heads with a white aura around it,

Harvey looked up and a Beaker was above him with a red aura around it

Rose looked up and a tear drop with a hole in it was above her head with a blue aura around it

Grace looked up and a black ball with a red ball inside of it was above her with a green aura around it. .

Everyone started whispering and pointing to them, Chiron came to the rescue and stomped his hoof on the floor making everyone shut up and look at him,

"The Campers have been Claimed!, but we do not know of their parents. I will speak to the gods about this and let all the cabin leaders know when I receive an answer!. You all may leave, dinner is done" Chiron said and left while everyone scrambled to leave and the signs above the children's heads had disappeared. . .

* * *

_The Children quickly fled to the beach, avoiding anyone and everyone. When they made it to the beach they settled down and rested. But they heard voices talking and peeked behind a bush into the woods, they saw Chiron talking to all the gods through an Iris message. And they didn't seem happy. . . . _


	4. The Prophecy : Gwen

The seven Demigods stopped. The gods wanted to kill them? Why? What did they do? Well, they were about to find out.

"Well, we can't very well destroy the children, can we? I mean, without angering Jamis, Ulus, Rylia, and the others." Chiron said.

"We will have to, if we want to elimanate the chance of us being taken down." Zeus decreed.

"WE CANNOT KILL INNOCENT CHILDREN! Why don't you test them. A quest maybe? See where their loyalties lie."

"If They meet their parents, they have a higher chance to side with them! We cannot allow them the chance." Hades said, while retreating to his throne.

They Had heard enough. They were going to have to comeplete the quest, in order to prove they were loyal to Olympus.

"Children! What are you doing out here?"

"Well," Lucas began, "The other campers seemed like they wouldn't accept us. We didn't want to be packed into a cabin were no one trusts us."

"Very well. Why don't you head to Hestia's cabin? She is very accepting of outcasts."

"Okay." Adyson said, and began to drag the unwilling Harvey towards the cabin.

Once they had made it to the cabin, they set up seven beds, and Sat down and began to talk.

"Who do you think our parents are?" Alexis asked.

"Well, Jamis, Ulus and Rylia were the gods Chiron mentioned." Grace said, absentmindedly flipping through a book. "Wait! He said others! That means there's more!"

"Grace? Let me see that book." Rose said. "Look at this! It's a dictionary of the gods! Here, it says; Jamis, Rylia, Ulus, Amaraus, and Maritae were the five gods who betryed the Olympians during a battle with Kronos and Gaia. Then, Marais, whom didn't betray them, got fed up with Poseidon trying to get rid of her, and left to join the other five. Jamis was the god of Lightning and Storms, Rylia was the goddess of Darkness Power and Destiny, Ulus was the god of Beverages and other Edible Items, Amaraus was the god of Cancer, Diebetes, and Other Diseases, Maritae was the goddess of Lies, and Trickery, and Marais was the goddess of Emptiness, Sorrow, and The Ocean."

"We should guess who our parents are, based on the images." Adyson said. "Alexis and I had storm clouds, with Lightning. Jamis maybe?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I had a Question mark. What do you think that is?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe Maritae? Goddess of Lies and Trickery?" Felix guessed. It seemed like everyone agreed.

"Well, we know my dad is Ulus. It was a Jello Block, right?" Felix said.

"I think my dad's Amaraus." Harvey spoke up. "The people in my family always got diseases like crazy, until I was born. My dad must have blessed them."

"Yeah, that's most likely for YOU." Adyson said.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, just that you would be one to be the son of the Cancer god."

"Adyson-"

"I think my Mom's Rylia." Grace said.

"Darkness? Power? Destiny? That doesn't sound like you Grace." Rose said uncertainly.

"Yes, your mother's definately Marais. Did you see your sign?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, a Red haired girl came wondering in. She sat down next to Adyson, who scooted away. The girl's voice was cold and raspy.

_"For the second time, seven shall travel,_

_They succeed, or trust will unravel,_

_Storm and Disease shall find something Hidden,_

_Food and Lies shall do the Forbidden,_

_Darkness and Emptiness Will find three more,_

_And Lightning shall lock the door."_

And then the girl simply got up. And left. Well, tomorrow was certainly going to be intresting.


	5. Who's the Boy? : Katie

_"For the second time, seven shall travel,_

_They succeed, or trust will unravel,_

_Storm and Disease shall find something Hidden,_

_Food and Lies shall do the Forbidden,_

_Darkness and Emptiness Will find three more,_

_And Lightning shall lock the door."_

_And then the girl simply got up. And left. Well, tomorrow was certainly going to be interesting._

* * *

"That, was weird" Grace said and Felix nodded,

"Who was she?" Felix asked and Rose stood up with an open book,

"I believe she was Rachael Elizabeth Dare, she is the Oracle" Rose replied and Felix nodded,

"Guys, I think this is too dangerous. I don't want to go" Lucas said and everyone looked at her,

"What?!, but you can't!, the Prophecy said that SEVEN will go. Not Six!" Felix said and stood angrily

"Felix calm down!" Adyson said and stood and grabbed Felix's arm but he threw it off,

"No!. She can't just quit on us like that!" Felix said and Alexis stood angrily and stomped over to Felix and slapped him,

"SHUT UP!" She yelled and Felix sat down rubbing his face,

"NOW!, If she wants to quit FINE, IT'S HER CHOICE!" Alexis yelled and stomped out of the Hestia cabin,

"I'll go calm her down" Rose said and ran out after Alexis while everyone sat in the Hestia cabin,

"I-I'm going to go to the archery arena, that way I can't cause any more trouble" Lucas said and walked out of the cabin while everyone felt guilty.

"Guys, maybe Alexis was right. We shouldn't of blew up and yelled at Lucas" Harvey said and Felix nodded,

"Come on. Let's go say we're sorry" Adyson said and everyone stood up and walked out of the Cabin to go find Lucas. . .

* * *

Lucas sat on the bleachers at the very top crying into her hands,

"Hey. What's the madder?" She heard someone say and looked up, it was a boy that had dark purple eyes and messy light brown hair, and he had on a blue t-shirt with jeans and black sneakers.

"N-Nothing" She replied and the boy sat down next to her,

"Don't worry, I know how it feels to be an outcast. I'm fourteen and I'm the only one in the whole camp who hasn't been claimed by their thirteenth birthday. I stay in the Hera cabin because after being at camp for all my life, the Hermes cabin didn't want me anymore. I'm an outcast" He said and Lucas wiped away her tears and smiled,

"Really?" She asked and he nodded,

"At least I'm not the only one who feels like an outcast" She said and the boy nodded,

"By the way, I'm Lance" He said and left, Lucas stared off into thought. The name sounded so familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

Lucas headed back to the Hestia cabin and ran into the group,

"Oh. Hey guys" Lucas said and looked at the ground trying to hide her red and puffy eyes,

"Look, we're really sorry we yelled at you and hurt your feelings. Do you forgive us?" Adyson asked and Lucas looked up and smiled,

"I forgive you" She replied and everyone smiled,

"Alright, well it's almost nine and we better head back to the Hestia cabin" Adyson said and Rose came running up dragging Alexis by the arm,

"I-I found her." Rose said and was painting an sweating while Alexis mumbled to herself,

"Alright, Let's head back to the cabin and get some rest" Adyson said and everyone headed off to the cabin. . .

* * *

Grace woke up very early before everyone else, she yawned and stretched and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. She walked out wearing black shorts, combat boots, fingerless gloves, and a brown t-shirt. Everyone woke up and started getting ready too. . .

"Grace, Why in the world are you dressed like that?!" Alexis said and was trying not to laugh,

"Because, I dress like this when I go hiking, it helps me walk better okay!" Grace replied and Alexis burst out laughing,

"Come on guys, let's go to the big house and see what Chiron wants" Felix said and everyone groaned and sighed and walked out of the Hestia cabin and towards the big house,

"_-Hades, you can't be serious!" _Lucas heard someone say in the woods, she quietly snuck out of the group and walked towards the woods, the group left and the voices got louder and clearer. She hid up in a tree and listened down below.

"Hades, we can't let them just go out on the quest!. What if Their parents find them?!" Zeus yelled angrily at Hades, the 12 gods were all standing in a grove in the woods. They had a small field of energy around them probably to keep campers from hearing them or seeing them, but why could Lucas?

"Chiron has already made up his mind, and we must give these kids a chance" Hades replied and Zeus roared with anger

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN?!, NO WONDER YOUR DAUGHTER DIED!" Zeus yelled and Hades clenched his teeth and hands,

"Don't speak about Bianca" He said through gritted teeth and his eyes started glowing red,

"SHE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED IF SHE ONLY LISTENED!" Zeus yelled and Hades blasted Zeus with a beam of red light, Zeus few back and hit the tree that Lucas was in. she grabbed onto a branch for dear life and managed to stay in the tree.

"SHUT UP!, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY CHILDREN!" Hades yelled back at Zeus

"Stop it you two!, Fighting will solve nothing!" Hestia yelled and They nodded,

"You're right. I am sorry" They both said and Hestia nodded,

"Now. The children are doing this to show that they will not turn like their parents," Hestia stated and the gods nodded,

"I will challenge the girls, when they least except it. I will see how they fight, if they truly are loyal, they will not kill me" Artemis spoke up,

"Yes, now. Does everyone agree?" Hera said and Everyone nodded, Zeus arose and when doing so hit the tree and caused Lucas to fall out and land in front of Hades,

"Uh- Hi?" She said and all the gods stood around her and stared at her shamefully. . . . .


	6. You didn't just slap him : Gwen

How much did you hear?" Zeus Thundered.

"Enough to tell you this; We are going on that quest. We need to prove we are not like our parents, if we don't we'll never be excepted, and forever remain, Castaways." Lucas said.

"Oh, stop being dramatic! Do you know what your parents have done! DO YOU KNOW?" Hades Screamed, picking up Lucas by the collar, just as the others caught up.

"They Have lost the key!" Hades screamed in depair. "And IF you were to find them, They would have one of you, whichever is the easiest to manipulte, Destroy it. And once it's destroyed, the world will end." Hades finished, dropping Lucas, Turning to the wind, his black cape flapping.

"Stop! Just stop it! You don't know anything about us! You don't know what we'd do, or how we'd feel! It's our choice! No matter how much you rule on Olympus, you have NO authority here! So just leave us alone, we'll do the quest, Whatever! But you can't kill us! I'm SURE I've been in way worse situtions that WERN'T If's!" Adyson screamed, before turning on her heel, about to storm away. Suddenly, an arrow flew, and hit Adyson in the side. Harvey supported her, pulling the arrow out, then trying to help her stand. Everyone looked at the culprit. Apollo.

Apollo's bow dropped to his side, revealing the lightning scorch in his top. He was looking regretful, pointing his finger towards Zeus. Zeus was standing trying to look innocent, and misrably failing.

For the first time, Rose assulted a god. She walked directly up to Zeus, looked at his toes, pulled her eyes upward until she was staring him directly in the eyes, and backhanded him.


	7. The Six Gods : Katie

Zeus held his cheek, he glared at Rose,

He held out is hand, and brought it down fast, Rose closed her eyes waiting for the strike, but nothing happened, she opened her eyes and Zeus' hand had stopped just inches away from her face,

"I- I cannot hurt you" He said and dropped his hand, he walked away and Rose stood there ether in shock or happiness,

"Child, you know the price for assaulting a god" Hera said as she walked up to Rose,

"Yes I know," Rose said and Hera sighed,

"Tell Bianca Hello when you get there alright?" Hera said and Rose nodded, A staff appeared in Hera's hands and it started to glow, Hera put it over Rose's head and it grew brighter,

"STOP!" Someone yelled and everyone looked over, Grace ran up to them and smacked the staff down to the ground,

"Grace!, what are you doing?-"

"SHUT UP!, ALL OF YOU!" Grace yelled too all the gods, they were all caught off guard,

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT US!, YOU"RE JUST STUCK UP GODS WHO ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR SELFS!, SO JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Grace yelled at them all, Hera's eye's started glowing bright yellow and she was mad,

"No, you listen here child. Your parents are the most hated beings in the universe, all of you deserve to die, started with you" Hera said and held out her hand, her staff flew over and she grabbed it tightly, the staff glowed bright red and Hera held it up ready to swing down at Grace.

Grace closed her eyes and was ready for the strike, Hera swung down at Grace, Something stopped it and Grace opened her eyes and Hera gasped, a woman with long black hair that was wearing a long blue dress was holding the staff in her hands.

"Rylia" Hera said and Rylia nodded, she yanked the staff out of Hera's hand an snapped it, Demeter ran over to Hera and dragged her back,

"What are you doing here?" Grace asked and Rylia turned around to face her daughter, her bright red eyes full of sorrow and happiness,

"Because, I couldn't let her kill you. Even if I have been hiding all my life, I couldn't sit back and watch her kill the only thing that I cared about" Rylia replied and Grace smiled,

"Rylia, you're not welcome here!" Apollo yelled at her and she glared at him,

"Oh shut up Apollo" Rylia replied and Apollo glared at her, he knocked an arrow and shot all within two seconds, Rylia went to grab the arrow but something stopped it,

A man with short white hair wearing a blue cloak and was holding the arrow in his hands, he turned around and his bright golden eyes with a red mark on the side of his face were the first thing you noticed,

"Amaraus" Rylia said and he smiled,

"Hey, couldn't let you get killed now could I?" He said and handed her the arrow, Apollo's mouth was dropped open and now there was a crowd of demigods around them all,

"What about us?" A voice said and everyone looked over, four more people walked up to Amaraus and Rylia,

It was two Women and two men, the Woman on the far right had long brown hair and bright blue eyes, she was wearing a light blue blouse and shorts, the Woman next to her had long white hair and dark golden eyes, and she was wearing a long white dress, the man on the far left had short white hair and was wearing a white dress shirt with jeans and had bright blue eyes, the man next to him had short red hair and was wearing a black t-shirt with a brown jacket and had dark golden eyes.

"Ulus, Maritae, Marais, and Jamis," Poseidon said and all the demigods looked at them,

"Hey guys," Rylia said and they all nodded, Lucas, Harvey, Adyson, Alexis, an Felix all walked up to the gods,

"So you guys, are our parents?" Felix asked and they all nodded,

"Yep" Ulus said and got an arrow in his hands,

"Sorry Artemis, but that won't work while I'm around" Ulus said and smirked, Artemis growled at him and looked away.

"So, you finally decided to show your faces again" Poseidon said and walked up to them,

"Yeah, sorry ours is better than yours" Jamis said and Poseidon glared at him,

"You should of never came back, your kids were going to die anyway" Poseidon said and Maritae clenched her fists,

"Oh yeah?, Amaraus," Maritae said and Amaraus nodded, he teleported behind Poseidon and grabbed his arms preventing him from moving,

"Let's see how you act when your child is about to die!" Maritae said and looked through the group of Demigods, she pointed to a boy and told him to come. He walked up to them and Poseidons eyes grew wide,

"Percy" He said and Maritae grabbed Percy by the collar and held him up,

"I won't kill him Poseidon, but this is how it felt for us" She said and grabbed Percy's neck, Poseidon shook his head and started crying, Maritae threw Percy on the ground and he crawled away.

"Never. And I mean NEVER hurt our children again" Maritae said and Amaraus let go of Poseidon, he nodded and Marais looked at Him shamefully,

"Poseidon, I knew you better than anyone. We worked side by side, we were best friends. . . What happened to you?" Marais said and Poseidon looked down,

"I don't know" He replied and walked away, Marais tried not to cry but a single tear left her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"Mom!, What the heck!" Lucas yelled,

"I did it for you Lucas" Maritae said and Lucas shook her head,

"You did it for yourself, until you have a heart, I'm not calling you my mom" Lucas said and walked away towards the archery arena. . . .


	8. The Quest : Gwen

The six other Demigods stalked off, following Lucas not too far behind. The gods had disappeared. Lucas was headed toward the Archery arena, and they ran to catch up with her.

"Lucas, wait!" Grace yelled, jogging next to the furious Lucas.

Most of them were okay, Though Adyson still had to be supported by Harvey, and Rose was still stumbling around a bit, tramatized from two near encounters with extreme pain.

They stopped in the infirmary, To try to clear Rose's mind of the past events, and to heal Adyson's side, then continued on to the Big House.

* * *

"Repeat the prophecy, please." Chiron commanded.

_"For the second time, Seven shall travel,_

_They succed, or trust will Unravel,_

_Storm and Disease shall find someting Hidden,_

_Food and Lies shall do the Forbidden,_

_Darkness and Emptiness Will find three more,_

_And Lightning shall lock the door." _Rose confidentally rattled off.

"For the second time, seven shall travel,... Easy enough to understand. You seven, shall go on a quest." Chiron concluded.

"They Succed,..." Alexis Trailed off. "Does that mean we WILL succed?"

"No, that's not the entire line, 'or trust will unravel.' Sounds like it's saying if we don't succed, the gods won't trust us anymore." Adyson corrected. "But for that to happen, they'd have to trust us to go on the quest."

"Ah, children, but they already have. By not killing you." Chiron clairified.

"Cheerful thought." Harvey muttered.

"Storm and Disease, shall find something hidden." Grace said thoughtfully. "Adyson, Harvey, those lines must be concerning you."

"Food and Lies shall do the forbidden." Rose stated. "Lucas and Felix are going to break some rules I suppose."

Lucas glared at Rose, before remembering the next line. "Darkness and Emptiness will find three more. Could that possibly mean that there is moe than just us seven that are children of those gods? Lance..." she said Distantly, as if trying to remember something that happened long ago.

"And Lightning shall lock the door." Felix finished staring at Alexis.

* * *

"Off you go then!" Chiron called, and they stood nervously, about to leave Camp Half-Blood for the first time since they got there. Leo had very reluctantly let them borrow the Argo II after some repairs,and it was waiting just outside the borders. Chiron had told them that to add extra to the gods trust, they would not be accompanied by an adult, but from time to time, a god would maybe drop in to make sure they weren't doing anything dishonoring them, or maybe an Iris-Message would appear. Chiron had given them each a backpack filled with numerous, assorted supplies, and they exchanged a few glances before walking steadily to the warship.

* * *

Little did they know, a small figure covered in dark robes, ran through the forest, trying to keep up. Just as the ship began to pull up, the figure jumped for a open window, landing on the bottom floor, hiding deep within a dark room filled with crates.


	9. The Figure : Katie

As the Argo II set sail the Demigods all retreated to separate Cabins (For anyone who doesn't know that is what they call rooms on boats).

* * *

Grace was reading when she heard something from outside her door, she got up and opened the door slightly, she peeked out and looked around, there was nothing out there.

"Probably Felix trying to scare me" She said and closed the door and continued reading. . .

* * *

Lucas was throwing ninja stars at the wall when she heard what sounded like running from outside her door, she threw the last ninja star and opened the door and looked out, there was nothing but crumbs on the floor from bread,

"Felix" She said and closed the door and went back to throwing Ninja stars and didn't hear the footsteps run through the hallway. . .

* * *

Harvey was making a waffle tower when he heard something smash into his door, the tower fell over and he yelled in anger, he walked over to the door and opened it, he looked down and a black figure was on the ground. He rubbed his eyes and it was. Gone.

"Those waffles are doing something to my brain" He said and went back into his room and closed the door. . .

* * *

Adyson was reading a spiderman comic book when she heard something break from outside her door, she set the comic book down and went over to her door and opened it, the potted plant was knocked over and broken into a ton of pieces,

"Felix" She said and went back into her room and shut the door, she didn't see the figure hiding behind the huge fallen plant. . .

* * *

Rose was brushing her hair when she heard something that sounding like biting an apple from outside her door, she got up and walked over to her door and opened it, nothing was there except for a bitten apple on the ground.

"Felix leaving half eaten food at my door, ugh" She said and kicked the apple and went inside her room and shut the door, she didn't hear the yelp of the dark figure that the apple had hit. . .

* * *

Felix had moved everything in room up against the wall and made a orange jello swimming pool, he was relaxing in the pool when he heard someone outside his door, he got out of the jello pool and opened the door, he didn't see anything and just closed the door and jumped into his jello pool slowly floating to the bottom. . .

* * *

Alexis was walking back to her room from taking a small walk out on the deck when a black figure ran past her towards the bottom of the boat carrying a ton of food,

"Hey wait!" She yelled and chased after him, her room was at the end of the hallway so while she yelled everyone looked out their rooms.

The figure ran out of the hallway and down a flight of stairs, she chased after him and he ran down into the storage, he slammed the door shut and she slowly opened it.

"Hello?, Please come out I won't hurt you" She said and slowly walked in, it was very dark and she couldn't see anything,

"Alexis?" She heard from behind and screamed,

"Alexis it's us!" Adyson said and turned on her flashlight and Alexis turned around and sighed.

"Phew, you guys scared me!" She said and Grace chuckled,

"I know" She said,

"What are you doing down here?" Adyson asked and Alexis pointed to a stack of crates,

"There's someone here," She replied and Adyson rolled her eyes,

"You're just seeing things Alexis, look I'll go over and check if that will make you relax" Adyson said and slowly walked over to the crates. She moved one and flashed the flashlight around and found nothing,

"Sorry Alexis, there's no one here" She said and returned back to her group,

"But I was sure someone was there" Alexis said and Felix patted her back,

"You can swim in my Jello Pool if it'll make you feel better" Felix said and Alexis shook her head,

"Nah. Maybe another time" She said and they all walked up the stairs and Adyson shut the door.

"Phew, that was close. I almost got caught" The Dark figure said and climbed out of the crate that Adyson moved, he pulled out an apple and took a big bite. . .


	10. Weapons : Gwen

Alexis was becoming very infuriated. Not that she had to tell her friends 20 TIMES that she was not lying, or delirious, but, that they put her and Grace under lock and key.

A loud thump broke her out of her thoughts.

"What was that?" Grace asked Alexis.

"Um, I'm trapped in a tiny cabin, the same as you."

"I was talking to Felix!"

Felix was outside their door, making sure that Alexis or Grace didn't go running around screaming about magical ponies or something.

How did they get locked in the room in the first place? Well, let's see.

**************************************************************************Flashback******************************************************************************************************************

_"I'm telling you! I saw someone in a black jacket run by! They tripped on my feet!" Alexis protested._

_"Alexis, Chiron made sure that no one tried to sneak away with us. He checked the ship beforehand, and everyone was watching as we got on." Rose told her gently._

_"Alexis, please calm down. I'm going to get a soda, when I get back, try to be calm and explain it again, slowly." Grace said, and walked off._

_For a while, nothing was heard but the suttle whispering coming from the remaining Demigods, who were speaking of Alexis. Suddenly, two screams were heard. One, a shrill, girlish scream. Second, a deeper, manlier, shout. Then Grace came running back in._

_"She's not kidding! I saw him! He had, blonde hair, but I didn't see much other than that. But I walked into the kitchen, and there he was, stealing food!" Grace yelled._

_"Not you too. Calm down, Grace. Tell you guys what. Alexis and Grace why don't you go and rest in my cabin. Felix, you watch them. Lucas, Adyson, Harvey, and I will search the ship. Will you guys feel better after that?" Rose asked._

_******************************************************************************EndFlashback******************************************************************************************************_

And that was how they came to be locked in Rose's cabin.

"Felix? What was that?" Grace asked again, after reciving no answer.

With no response, the girls opened the door. Felix had left, probably forgetting them while going to see what the thump was.

The daughter of Jamis and daughter of Rylia ran to the deck. All the others were gathered, around two crates that had dropped onto the deck.

Alexis looked up, and saw who she believed to be Hephaestus in a fighter plane, soaring in the sky. He waved, then zoomed off. Apparently, some of the gods _were _on their side.

"Should we open it?" Adyson asked, a bit worried.

"Yes." Harvey responded.

"How do you know?" Adyson turned, looking a bit cold and angry.

"It came from Hephaestus. A god. It could be medicine."

"Oh, you and the medicine-"

"Guys." Lucas cut off Adyson and Harvey's bickering. "He's right, I mean, we don't even have any weapons. This could be essential."

After a few nervous looks, and sighs, the first crate was opened.

Inside lied eight weapons, with noted tied onto each one.

Havey carefully reached in, pulled them out and lied them in a row on the table. He pulled the note off. It was a dark mahogany wood with a silver point. The note read: _This spear is for Alexis Medguerra. When she touches it it will become wrapped in lightning._

He handed it to Alexis and picked up a dagger. It was also silver, and had a long triangular blade. _This dagger is for Adyson Medguerra. In the handle, there is a small purple button. if it's pressed, a Imperial gold sheild will expand._

He handed the dagger to Adyson and picked up a sword. It was Iron, with a green emerald in the hilt. _This Sword is for Harvey Bwedden. The emerad is a button, and when it's pressed poison and disease will drip from it._

He kept it, and picked up a hammer. The mallet was Celestial Bronze with a wooden handle. _The Hammer is for Felix Diewr. __Where the wood and bronze meet, a trigger is carefully placed, allowing Felix to channel his powers and create larger quanities of food, big enough to trap a monster, or demigod, if needed._

Felix grabbed it and looked it over, as Harvey picked up a pair of Sais. They were a strange metal, Harvey could not identify. _This is Lucas Garden's weapon. It is Stygian Iron._

Lucas eagarly grabbed the sais.

Harvey picked up the next weapons, a sort of Dice. _This is Rose Sky's weapon. Throwing Dice, They're both black and the small dots are red, when the dice are face up both on the 'One' dot, she presses both with her thumbs and than throws them into the air, when they come back down two twin imperial gold swords. When it's 'two' they become a sword, 'three' ninja stars, 'four' fire whip, 'five' flying disc, 'six' death whip (ANYTHING it touches it kills)_

Harvey looked admiringly at the weapon, and handed it to Rose. He picked up the next weapon. _This is Grace Night's weapon. Darkness Whip, (Made from shadows and Pure darkness) (She can wrap it around her arm and it will turn her into a shadow or let her shadow travel)_

He grabbed the last weapon. Before he read the note, an Iris-message appeared. It was Chiron.

"Children, it seems someone has stolen a ride on your ship." Both Grace and Alexis had smug looks.

"Who?" Asked Adyson, curious.

"Lance Garden, unclaimed."

Under the name Garden, Lucas looked as if she was about to choke. The IM disappeared, and Harvey read the last note.

"_This weapon is for Lance Garden. They are imperial gold disks. They can slice anything."_

At that exact moment, the figure in black fell from his mount on the crow's nest, laying sprawled on the deck.


	11. The Island : Katie

Everyone stared at the figure, some of them thought he was dead, and some didn't want to know if he was alive.

But Lucas was brave and walked over to the figure and poked it with one of her Sais, the figure jumped up and Lucas screamed and fell on her butt,

The figure's hood had fallen and now everyone could see what he looked like, he had short messy light blond hair and dark purple eyes, he looked a lot like Lucas,

No one wanted to say anything, no one wanted to make the first move.

He held out his hand and Lucas took it and he helped her up, she brushed off her pants and looked at him, it was sorta like looking into a mirror.

"You're Lance right?" Lucas asked and he nodded,

"I'm Lucas, I think we're siblings" She said, she mumbled the last part so he didn't hear her. Everyone sorta made their way over taking small steps towards Lance and Lucas.

* * *

After awhile of talking they learned that Lance had stowed away onto their ship and that he was sorry for making Alexis and Grace look like they were loosing their mind,

"Well, this has been a very crazy day. Why don't we all get some sleep and figure out some stuff tomorrow?" Rose said and everyone nodded, they all left to their separate cabins while Lance stayed in Felix's cabin.

* * *

Lucas was sitting out on the deck looking at the ocean, she couldn't sleep and also didn't want to, she had to many thoughts going through her head.

"Hey" She heard and turned around, Lance was standing there and she glared at him,

"Hi" She said not very welcoming,

"What's wrong?" He asked,

"Look, I know you might be my brother, but I don't like you alright, you lied to me" She replied very angry,

"What?!, I did nothing wrong!, How was I supposed to know you were my sister!" He yelled back,

"You knew all along!, don't even lie to me!" She yelled,

"No!, Okay!, I didn't Lie at all!, If you knew then YOU should of told me!" He yelled, she was very angry and yelled in anger and stormed off, Lance clenched his fists and punched the wall.

* * *

(Next Day)

The Argo II had hit land in the morning and awoke everyone, Lance and Felix had a huge fight because Lance didn't want to sleep on a jello bed and Felix didn't want to sleep on the floor, so Lance slept on the deck.

Lucas, Grace, Alexis, Adyson, Harvey, Felix, and Rose all walked out onto the deck and Lucas kicked Lance and he jumped up.

"What is it?!, Are we being attacked?!" Lance said and Lucas rolled her eyes,

"No, we hit land. Now get up" She said and he stood up and rubbed his eyes,

"Should we all go down or send out a few people?" Rose asked,

"We'll should only send a few, Who wants to go?" Grace asked and Lucas, Harvey, and Adyson raised their hands,

"Alright, Looks like Lucas Harvey and Adyson down to the island, go grab your weapons and then hurry down there" Grace said and they nodded, they ran back to their rooms grabbed their weapons and then ran back to the deck, They left the boat and walked a long ways away from the boat.

* * *

"Guys, there is nothing out here but grass, and trees" Adyson said and Harvey nodded,

"Yeah, it's true. Let's go back-" Harvey was cut off by a very loud growl,

"What. Was that" Lucas said and a HUGE lion jumped out from behind a bush,

"Nemean lion!" Harvey yelled and the lion growled at them,

They took out their weapons and were ready to fight, Adyson pressed the G on her dagger and a shield came out, the lion lunged at her but she blocked it with her shield and shoved it back, Lucas ran up and stabbed the lion in the back and it cried out in pain and clawed her back, leaving deep marks and threw her off. Harvey pressed the emerald and it shot out poison which hit the Lion in the face, the lion cried out in pain and fell to the ground, it died and slowly melted away.

Adyson ran over to Lucas who was laying face down on ground, Luckily Adyson had some ambrosia and nectar with her and gave Lucas some, It helped a little but the wounds were too deep to be healed all the way.

"Looks like we're going to have to go back to the boat" Harvey said and Adyson shook her head,

"We don't have enough time, we're miles away from the boat and it's to steep for Lucas to go" Adyson said, now they were in a jam.

"Maybe we could help" They heard and looked over, three people walked out from the trees. One was a girl that had long white hair and bright yellow eyes, she wore a long white dress and her skin was very pale. One was a guy and he had neck length shaggy blond hair, bright bright blue eyes, a slight tan, and wore a light blue t-shirt with black jeans and brown boots. The last person was a guy and he had gray short curly hair with stormy gray eyes and a tan, he wore a Yellow T-shirt with blue jeans and black boots.

"Who are you guys?" Harvey asked,

"I am Aura, Goddess of the Breeze, this is Notus God of the Southwind, Storms, Autumn and Summer, and Aristaeus but you can call him Ari, God of Bees, Cheese, and Hunting. We heard you fighting the Nemean Lion and thought you were in danger, but it looks like you fought him off. But your friend here looks like she is in bad health" Aura said and Harvey nodded, Aura walked over and placed her hand on Lucas' back, a low white glow covered Lucas' back and faded, Aura took her hand away and the wounds were gone, Lucas turned around and sat up.

"Thanks" Lucas said and Aura nodded,

"Anytime, your parents are our friend you know" Aura said as she stood up, Harvey Adyson and Lucas looked at each other and back at the gods,

"You mean you know them?" Adyson asked,

"Yes, Your father and I are very good friends" Notus replied,

"So, what is this place?" Lucas asked. . .

* * *

Cliff Hanger!


	12. The Transporter : Gwen

"κενότητα Island." Notus replied, pushing aside a branch. "This is where all the forgotten things go, as well as anyone Hera wants to punish." He spat.

"Here, is where the river Styx lets out, where all the dreams and memories are lost forever. When they hit the wall of Aura's hut, they simply vanish. We have never found where they go after. " Ari explained, ripping the last branch, and throwing it for distance.

"So, where are we headed?" Adyson asked, stepping back into the sunlight.

Harvey sighed, as yet another branch hit him in the face. Lucas held back a smirk.

"Here we are. This is as far as we shall go, you will need to find your own way to cross, seeing as you cannot walk through the Styx." Aura explained.

"Good luck." Ari said, as the others nodded. Harvey examined the branch he had been hit with.

"Guys? How do you feel about ziplines?"

An Hour later, Lucas had sucessfully secured a long line over the Styx delta, made from jungle vines. It held well enough, but it would only support one of them at a time, and may break after the second person. Meanwhile, Adyson and Harvey were assembling a type of harness, or hanger for them to use to swing over the Styx.

"I'm finished," Lucas announced, giving the line one final tug.

"We just finished also. Great timing," Adyson responded.

"So," Harvey awkwardly suggested, "Who's going first?"

"I Will," Adyson said, gathering up her breath, as well as confidence. She then attached her harness to the wire and swung across, loosening the vine just a little bit. She zoomed across calmly, but when she got to the other side panicked, not being able to get down, and had to be shouted instructions on how NOT to fall.

"You can go," Lucas said suddenly, to Harvey. "I feel- I feel like there's something telling me I have to be last. But I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing."

Harvey nodded grimly, and followed Adyson across. The vine began to unravel, and just as it snapped, Harvey bounced on Aura's roof and to the ground beside Adyson. But Lucas was trapped, all alone. And they didn't have the time to make a new rope, or find another way across. Then, Lucas' statement rang true, for both actually, seeing as a large quanity of Hellhounds swarmed Adyson and Harvey.

Adyson made a split second decision, which had been her weakness before. She threw a small metal device over and across the river to Lucas.

"Huh? What is it?" Lucas Shouted from the other side of the river.

"A transporter. Apollo stuck it into the ice chest with a note!" Adyson yelled back, slashing then pounding a Hellhound with her sheild.

"Well, What do I do?" Lucas asked, exmaining the small device.

"There should be a small gold button. Press it, and it should take you to her, along with Felix!" Adyson screamed, as a Hellhound pinned her to the ground. Harvey promtly stabbed it, and helped Adyson up, before moving to the next one.

"Who's 'Her' and Why me and Felix?"

"I can't tell you who she is, it will knock off the whole prophecy. You know what Chiron said about knowing too much about the future and prophecies. She's a big part of our quest. She knows where the key is! Harvey and I have to stay though. The prophecy's dividing us, but for a good reason. That means back at the ship it will leave Grace, Rose, Lance, and Alexis. Harvey and I have to find the cave. But don't worry, just PRESS THE BUTTON!" Adyson finished screaming, as a hellhound clawed straight down her back, which she had left exposed seeing as she was explaining far too complicated things to Lucas.

She fell to the ground, with a single scream of agony, but let a few last words slip, 'Lucas, Good luck.'. Then Lucas' finger pressed the button, against her will.


	13. The Rock : Katie

Lucas pressed the button, and everything turned black. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that Felix was next to her, and a few feet in front of them was a woman,

"Felix, what are you doing here?" Lucas whispered,

"I have no idea, I was just eating some jello when I was teleported here" Felix said and Lucas looked at the remote thing, she threw it because she didn't want anything else to happen. When it landed the woman looked over at them and Lucas and Felix were to afraid to move.

"Who are you?, and what are you doing in my garden?" The woman asked and Lucas could tell she was a goddess by her voice,

"I'm Lucas, and this is Felix, and we didn't know we were in your garden. Now who are you?" Lucas replied/asked. The goddess set down her tools and stood, she was about 6'4 and had long brown hair that was braided with flowers throughout her braid, she had bright green eyes, and she wore a green t-shirt with blue overalls.

"Eunomia, or known as Mia. Goddess of Order and Springtime." She replied, Lucas thought she didn't look like a goddess because of her clothes, and Felix was upset that he didn't get to eat his Jello.

"So, if you're the goddess of springtime then you must work with Demeter?" Lucas asked and Mia seemed to look angry at hearing the name.

"Never say that name around me, I HATE her. She is a liar and a no good thief" Mia replied,

"What happened?," Felix asked, Mia seemed like she didn't want to talk about it but she sighed,

"Long story short, Zeus' mother and I were friends, Best friends actually, and I had this beautiful rock that I loved very much, and one day when I wasn't looking she stole it from me!, then she fed it to KRONOS!, I was so angry!. But of course he threw it up, I went to get it back but I found out that Demeter had STOLEN it from me!. I tried to get it back but she won't let me have it and CLAIMS that it is hers!. OH she makes me angry," Mia replied, Lucas thought about it and came with a plan,

"Mia, what if we got the rock back for you?. Would you give us something in return?" Lucas asked and Mia nodded,

"Great!, You don't happen to have a key on you?" Lucas asked,

"Actually I don't, but I do have this small rock, it isn't very beautiful, actually it is very ugly. But to me it is worth millions of gold and silver, you may have it if you like" Mia said, Felix opened his mouth to say something when Lucas cut in.

"We'll take it!" Lucas said and Mia smiled,

"Tonight Demeter is going to be busy in her Garden, MY rock is sitting next to her throne. If you can get it and return it to me then I'll give you this rock" Mia said and Lucas nodded, Felix didn't seem happy but it would do.

* * *

(That Night)

Lucas and Felix stood outside the HUGE castle thing on Olympus, none of them knew what Olympus looked like so they guessed that was were the Gods' thrones were.

"Let's go" Felix said and Lucas grabbed him by the collar before he could run off,

"We can't just barge in there, we'll get caught. I saw a window on the side of the building and it leads right into the throne room," Lucas said and let go of Felix, he groaned and followed Lucas over to the window.

"Okay, now we'll have to jump-" Lucas was cut off when Felix made a Jello ladder, he smiled with his masterpiece and Lucas thought it would do.

"Let's go" She said and Felix climbed up first, Lucas followed and they jumped through the window. They landed in a HUGE flower pot, luckily it didn't break so they were okay.

"I hate flowers, mostly pots" Lucas said and Felix shhed her.

"The gods are over there!" Felix whispered and Lucas looked over, all the gods were sitting in their thrones except for Demeter, Hades, and Dionysus,

"Okay, stay here and I'll go get the rock, DON'T MAKE A SOUND" Lucas whispered and Felix nodded, Lucas crawled out of the flower pot and over to one of the thrones, she peeked from behind and saw it was Demeter's, she sighed with relief and looked for the rock. It wasn't anywhere on the throne and she didn't know where else it could be.

She went to crawl back to Felix when her knee hit something, she held her knee in pain and looked down at what the thing was. It was this small rock about the size of her fist, it was Purple, Green, and Blue, it was smooth looking and beautiful.

"Guess this is it" Lucas whispered and picked up the rock and put it in her pocket, while she was crawling away she thought that that was to easy,

"Felix I got it!" Lucas whispered as she got back into the flower pot to hide, Felix smiled and gave her a thumbs up, he then made a Jello ladder and they were ready to leave when something unexpected happened,

"Hello Demeter, I thought you were spending the night in your garden working?" Hestia asked and Lucas and Felix looked over in fear as Demeter sat down in her throne,

"Yes, I planned too but I noticed that all my plants are doing fine, they don't need to be taken care of." Demeter replied and reached down behind her throne, Lucas and Felix knew what she was looking for and feared for their lifes,

Demeter reached down and she went to grab something when she noticed it wasn't there, she stood up and looked behind her throne, she gasped and then looked up towards Lucas and Felix, Demeter's face grew red with anger and she slowly stood,

"THIEF'S!" Demeter yelled and all the other gods stopped what they were doing and all looked over at were Demeter was yelling,

"RUN!" Felix yelled and they climbed up the Jello ladder and jumped out the window, they ran and ran away from the Huge castle thing when Felix tripped,

"Lucas!" He yelled and she looked back, a vine was wrapped around his leg and was pulling him towards the huge castle, Lucas ran over and grabbed Felix's arm and tried the pull him out of the vine,

"It's not working!," Felix yelled,

"I KNOW IT'S NOT WORKING!" Lucas yelled back and they both heard a huge crash, Lucas looked up and Demeter was standing in the doorway of the Castle with vines and plants all around her,

"Oh, My, Freak" Lucas said and tried to pull Felix free.

"Just go on!, give the rock to Eunomia!" Felix yelled and the vine unraveled, Lucas looked up and Demeter was in shock for a little bit.

"RUN!" Lucas yelled and Felix scrambled to his feet and they booked it. Lucas closed her eyes and hoped that Eunomia would hear her.

They were teleported almost right away and when Lucas opened her eyes Eunomia was standing there.

* * *

"Here!, just take the rock!" Lucas said and grabbed the rock out of her pocket and threw it at the goddess, she caught it and smiled,

"Thank you. Now, here is your reward" Mia said and handed them the most ugly rock, Mia gave it to Lucas who put it around her neck, it was a necklace and a very ugly one in deed.

"Thanks, now. Can we return back to our friends?" Lucas said and Mia nodded. In a Flash they were gone.


	14. IM : Gwen

"Got any Jacks?" Alexis asked Grace, as herself, Grace, Rose, and Lance sat on the ship waiting for Adyson, Harvey, Lucas and Felix to come back.

"I can't think with them missing," Lance said, throwing down his cards. "You guys ever heard of IMing?"

"Iming?" Rose asked, staring at Lance in question.

"IMing. You guys probably weren't at camp long enough to hear about it. Watch. We can IM all of them, who first?" Lance asked, pulling out a drachma, and standing up.

"Do Felix." Grace said also laying down her cards in curiousity.

Lance walked to the edge of the rails on the ship, and tossed the drachma overboard. " 'O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Felix Diewr, son of Ulus."

A shimmering image of Lucas, Felix and a older woman with black hair appeared. The woman appeared to be handing over a rock and Lucas put it around her neck.

"Who's that?" Rose spoke. Lucas and Felix jumped, hearing their friends voice so suddenly. Felix reached out and tried to touch the glossy image of the three girls and Lance.

"No," Lance said in an outburst. "Don't touch it, it'll stop the communication!"

Felix caustiously took a step back. Lance explained how the IM's worked, and that Lucas and Felix were going to have to find another way back since Lucas tossed the transporter from Apollo.

"You knew," Lucas breathed subconsuciously, staring in bewilderment at Lance. "WHY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?! Now Adyson and Harvey..." She trailed off, looking around. "How are we to get back?"

"You'll have to walk, I suppose if there aren't any other means of transport." Alexis said. Felix grimly nodded, and Lance swiped his hand through the image.

"Who wants to bet Adyson and Harvey are together?" Lance looked back at them and nodded, before tossing the coin into the water. " 'O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Harvey Bwedden, son of Amaraus." Another glossy image began hovering over the deck. Adyson was with Harvey, and it looked like they were headed into a cave.

* * *

"She did it," Adyson said, staring at the place Lucas had just been. "She's going to get the key."

Harvey nodded. "Yeah," He sighed. "Well, we had better get going. And by the way, where exactly _are _we going, and what did you do with the note?"

"I don't know, But we'll be able to tell when we get there. That's what Apollo said. The note... The wind blew it out of my hand right after I finished reading it. I don't know where it's gone."

"Wait," A faint creaking sound could be heard, and Harvey shifted back and forth on his feet. He reached down, and brushed the leaves aside, then gave a small chuckle.

"We're here."


End file.
